


Ragdoll

by trashboy24



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashboy24/pseuds/trashboy24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>togami fucks a corpse okay i know i'm a disgusting human</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragdoll

**Author's Note:**

> my friend rose asked me to write this like half a year ago and i honestly can't believe i did it but here it is i'm full of shame

Her bloodless hands were ice compared to his. He laced his fingers around hers as he picked her up off the ground, her skin like a porcelain doll in his arms. His mind was telling him to be gentle with her, almost delicate. The lifeless body belonging to Chihiro Fujisaki was fragile. Togami Byakuya softly stroked a naturally pale, bony finger down her cheek, finding small pleasure in the sweet eyes that could no longer follow.

The plan was to crucify her, frame someone else, play the game. As he lifted her arms to tie, he was reminded that he had total control. Her body was his, if only for a moment. Fujisaki’s body was easy to manipulate, it being weak in life. Returning her to the floor on her back, he slowly looked down her body.

Her shirt had a slight rise where her breasts were. Faced with limited opportunity, Togami started to unbutton it, starting at the collar. She wore a simple white cotton bra, risking to be too large for her chest. Continuing down her body, he next pulled down her skirt, revealing white cotton underwear, stained pale yellow from final discharge.

There was a noticeable bulge beneath the thin fabric, striking curiosity through Togami. He pulled the elastic waistband down, revealing a small flaccid penis that was hiding beneath the ruffles and frills of Fujisaki’s skirt. He slid his fingers underneath it and delicately lifted it up to prove to himself that it was indeed a part of the corpse.

Toying with her penis made Togami realize his blood was currently rushing to his own. He could only wonder how such an innocent girl could keep such a dirty secret. Still, there was no way that he was getting aroused from this. He wouldn’t accept it, no matter how much he felt his cock straining against his pants. His interest in Fujisaki’s unresponsive body was exclusively scientific. It was a knowledgeable interest, nothing more.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that however hard he tried to restrain it, his sexual urges only increased. He’d never been this aroused, not about anyone he thought of when he was alone in the night. When he realized that there was a damp stain in his briefs from how much his cock was leaking, he sighed. Hesitantly, he unzipped his pants and let his cock out. After only removing the restraint, he felt relieved.

His hands were back on her body. Drifting across her skin, he found his fingers at her rear. He’d given up resistance and taken the chance to finger her, knowing she couldn’t feel it. The tip of his pointer finger was inside her and he couldn’t ignore what he was doing anymore.

Togami took his right hand and wrapped it around his cock, wanting to keep it down until he could at least get back to his own room. A deep moan slipped from his vocal chords as he stroked his hand ever so slightly. Removing the finger from her and wrapping it around her cock instead, he found himself fondling her while jerking himself off in a similar fashion. Her skin was soft and cold to touch, and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

He spit on his hand and rubbed it around and inside her sweet asshole. He lifted her legs around him so his poor job of lubrication would be closer. Positioning his cock, he pushed himself inside her while pulling her body closer to him. Though he found it difficult to penetrate her, the feeling of her soft skin around him made it more than worth it. His glasses were getting foggy and his panting was increasing, her tight body around his cock already pushing him close to the edge. He moved her in a constant rhythm with his hips, her limp body moving similarly to a ragdoll.

Never would he have thought he would have derived so much pleasure from fucking a corpse, but _fuck_ it was so good. The blood from her head wound was still on the floor, her eyes still left open. She had a blank gaze that Togami couldn’t stop looking at, it was a reminder that he had total control over her. Not only was she just a cute girl he could fuck, but there was no possibility of rejection on her end. Togami’s mind and body were flooded with both pleasure and power while he gave his last few thrusts.

It didn’t take long for him to release his cum inside her, nor did it take long for him to clean himself, along with the body, and finish his business at the crime scene. As quickly as he had finished himself, he had finished his duties and left the locker room, Fujisaki’s body crucified with an extension cord. He returned to his private room and laid on his bed. Not much time had passed before he found himself getting hard again at the thought of her limp figure. It wasn’t hard for him to figure out that she would most likely remain his number one fantasy for at least the night.


End file.
